Broken Soul, Guarded Heart
by msalyssaefron
Summary: Sometimes, life hurts so much that you feel like you have nothing left to live for. Nothing left to be loved for. No hope that you have a fighting chance. You feel like your life is over...but what happens when the person you least expect becomes your fighting chance? Your hope. Your deepest love. This is a story about finding love even in the darkest hours. TxG
1. Storyline

Hello everyone! It's been too long! I have not updated my fan fiction for a long time and I'm terribly sorry. I never even expected to be this busy in college. This may be surprising to you but I'm actually starting a new story! It's called 'Broken Soul, Guarded Heart' and below is the storyline for it! I've had this idea in my head for months and finally got the motivation to start working out the plot and whatnot. I am still going to update 'Lovesick' when I can; I've got writer's block on that story (Sorry!) so it may be a few weeks. However, I do plan on putting together a few sneak peeks for this story since I'm really serious about this one. It's going to be my first M rated story and I'm super nervous about it. I hope you enjoy it though! Anyways, here is the storyline!

**Broken Soul, Guarded Heart (Storyline)**

**Date: TBA **

Gabriella Montez is a sweet girl. She's a senior in high school, gets straight A's and has big dreams of going to Stanford after she graduates. It seems like her life is perfect. But it's not.

Gabriella Montez's family life is full of darkness. Her mother left her when she was just 4 years old. Her mother left Gabriella to suffer from abuse at the hands of her stepfather, George. It's a secret Gabriella can never tell anyone; George would make sure of it. Gabriella is verbally and, in some cases, physically bullied by Kayla, East High's cheerleading captain. They call her names and tease her for her family issues. And the worst part: Troy Bolton; captain of the basketball team and Kayla's hot boyfriend, lets it happen.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's lives collide the day he saw her bruise. Just above her hip, on the right side. Blue and black. He needed answers. She knew he knew, but refused to let him help her. As Troy begins to reach out to Gabriella, an unexpected bond forms between the two. His comfort turns into feelings of love. Love for Gabriella. Gabriella struggles to find hope for her life but turns to Troy for a shoulder to lean on. As the two begin to open up to each other, secrets begin to unravel and heartbreaking consequences are faced. When George's abuse reaches a horrific breaking point, Gabriella is forced to make decisions that could cost her life to spare Troy's.

This dark, compelling HSM story; written in alternating POVs (in 3rd person) between Troy and Gabriella, follows the two teenagers as they discover that their powerful love and unending support for each other is louder than even the darkest forces that threaten to tear them apart.

If you could review this, it'd mean a lot! Any ideas or comments would be much appreciated. :)


	2. Sneak Peek 1

**Here's the first sneak peek! Let me know what you think! :)**

Broken Soul, Guarded Heart

Sneak Peek #1\

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella winced, pulling her purple sweatshirt down over her skin. The last thing she needed was the entire school whispering about her. She always arrived at school early in the morning for two reasons: one, because she needed to get out of her house as soon as possible and two, because she wanted to avoid people, especially Kayla Miller and her posse. Kayla was East High's cheerleading captain. Everyone loved her. She was way more beautiful than Gabriella and had the body figure that proved it too. Plus, she was dating the hottest guy on campus, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's lips curved in a slight smile when she thought about Troy. She had to admit, she had a small crush on him. He _is _handsome. Shaggy, brown hair, sea blue eyes, tan skin and a perfect 6-pack. He's been captain of the basketball team for 3 years so far. He is untouchable. But, he would never date her. No one would never love someone so messed up inside.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and walked to her locker. She opened it and stopped. Smiling, she pulled a photo from the inside of her locker. It was a photo of her mother. She looked so happy in a green sundress, smiling next to the pool with 3-year-old Gabriella tucked into her side. It was taken a year before she had left. A year before...

The slamming of a locker snapped Gabriella out of her thoughts. She looked over and suddenly regretted even making a sideways glance. Great.

Strutting down the hallway in a light blue blouse, a super-short skirt, and a pair of black sunglasses was Kayla. Her light brown hair was in a messy bun on her head. She was perfect without even trying. Next to her was Troy, looking hot as usual. Gabriella fumbled with her books, trying to shove them in her bag and make a run for it before she became Kayla's personal punching bag again. It was too late.

"Look what we have here. Little Miss Montez trying to flee from us again. How pathetic," Kayla spat, smirking when Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around but didn't make any eye contact. She couldn't face them. "Still coming to school early so you can kiss up to every teacher in the school? Rumor has it you practically tried to kiss up to Mr. Johnson in a way that's totally inappropriate for a senior in high school. Maybe I should report that.."

"Kayla," Troy warned from behind her. Kayla turned to her boyfriend and glared. "Baby, I'm just having a little fun. We all know Gabriella will never even make it to first base," She stepped closer to Gabriella and leaned against the locker. "Better yet, not even halfway to first base."

Finally, Gabriella looked up. "Leave me alone, Kayla. Can't you find someone else to harass?" Gabriella managed, before regretting even saying a word.

Anger flashed across Kayla's eyes. She stepped so close to Gabriella that she could barely move an inch. "That's why we love to pick on you. You're weak. Your mother left you when you were a tiny, little girl. How sad. You just want everyone to pity you huh? Well, think again. You can speak but no one will listen. Not as long as I'm here." Kayla stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she flipped her hair and turned on her heels. "Let's go, Troy. We have an unfinished make-out session to attend too." Kayla grabbed Troy's hand and shoved her way past Gabriella. The rest of her friends gave Gabriella one last glance before pushing past her, following behind Kayla. Gabriella looked up. Then it happened. They locked eyes. Troy looked at her. She looked at him. For a moment, she thought she saw a look of sympathy in his eyes. Hurt. But the look ended as fast as it started. Troy passed her and was gone.

Gabriella struggled to compose herself. _Don't break down now. Not here_. With a shaky breath, she leaned against the lockers and blinked back the tears. All she wanted to do was forget about everything.

She just wanted to end the hell she was living right now.

**What did you think? Reviews always appreciated! I will be posting three more sneak peeks this weekend! :)**

**Much love,**

**Alyssa xx**


	3. Sneak Peek 2

**Here's the second sneak peek! **

Broken Soul, Guarded Heart

Sneak Peek #2

**Troy's POV**

Troy was going to be late. He had overslept this morning and got held up by Kayla, once again. She was such a drama queen. He was seriously thinking about ending things with her but shrugged it off. Knowing her, she'd probably beg for him not too.

Hurrying through the students in the crowded hallway, Troy finally made it to his locker. The warning bell rang and Troy cursed under his breath. He had a test in Psychology. He couldn't afford to be late. He quickly grabbed his books and hastily closed his locker. He skidded around the corner to get to his class but stopped dead in his tracks.

Gabriella was leaning against her locker, wiping tears from her eyes. What Troy saw, though, made his heart ache. She slowly pulled up her sweatshirt, unaware that Troy had been watching, and looked down at the right side of her hip. There was a huge bruise, blue and black. It was a recent bruise, judging from the crying and way that she winced when she pulled the shirt back down.

Then she looked up. It was suddenly all there. Troy could see the pain in her eyes.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She turned back to her locker and grabbed her books. Troy walked over to her.

"Gabriella.." He grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? You weren't supposed to see anything." She sniffled and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Gabriella, what happened? Did someone do that to you?" Troy's eyes were full of concern. He let go of her arm.

"Troy, it's nothing. I have a lot of coffee tables in my house. I'm the biggest klutz in the world and hit my hip on one of them this morning. I'm fine, really," She turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait," He gently grabbed her arm again. "I don't understand. A bruise like that? Gabriella, if there's something going on.."

"Troy, I'm _fine_, okay? Just stay out of my business, please."

"I'm concerned. I thought maybe there was some way I could help."

Gabriella stared at him. "Are you serious, Troy? The other day you didn't even care that your slutty girlfriend was mocking me, saying how I was trying to make 'sexual advances' towards my teacher just because I do better in school than she does. Insulting me about my family and my _mother_ who left me. So yeah, here's how you can help. Stay the hell away from me." Gabriella yanked herself from his grip, slammed her locker closed and angrily walked away.

Troy stood there, shocked. How could he be so selfish? Shaking his head, he pushed the brown hair out of his eyes and walked to class just as the class bell rang.

Troy Bolton needed answers.

**What did you think? Let me know in the reviews! :)**

**Much love,**

**Alyssa xx**


	4. Sneak Peek 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the third sneak peek! The first official chapter is currently being written so I hope to get it up very soon! Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

***This sneak peek contains some M material so just keep that in mind***

Broken Soul, Guarded Heart

Sneak Peek #3

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriellastood outside the front door of her house, dreading the fact that she would have to face him once she went inside. She didn't want too. She knew what would happen. And that scared her to death.

Ever since her mother left, Gabriella has been a victim of George's abuse. Her mother made the terrible choice of marrying an alcoholic. George was an alcoholic with temper issues, and that was a very bad combination. He would drink, sleep and then he would take his anger out on anything he could get his hands on. Her. She relived the same horror every single day. The only day she was lucky enough to escape his horrifying treatments was if he was so hungover that he could barely process where he was. He was sick. After he would beat her, he would force her to go cover up her bruises with makeup, so that no one could see. He made her wear clothing that covered up all her scars and bruises. No one at school even knew how much she was hurting. Even if they did, they wouldn't believe her for even a minute.

Taking a deep death, Gabriella slowly and cautiously opened the door to the house. As always, the house was dark. Cold. Unwelcoming. That feeling scared her more than anything. She crossed to the stairs in an attempt to get to her room before her stepfather noticed. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard movement from behind her. She was too late.

"Where have you been?" A low, chilling voice said from the darkness.

Gabriella froze. She slowly turned around and saw him. He was peering out of the shadows, with glossy, tired eyes. He looked as though he had been drinking, based on his crooked stance.

Gabriella swallowed and replied, "I was with a friend." She hadn't done anything wrong. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything.

George stepped closer to the stairs. Gabriella didn't move. "You were with a friend? Hm," He paused. "I thought we agreed that you were home at 5pm every night."

Gabriella stared at him, confused. "It was a little bit after 5pm when I came in but I-"

George cut her off. "It's 5:15pm. I said 5:10pm, at the latest," He paced. "Gabriella, get down right here right now."

Gabriella tried her best to fight back tears. She slowly walked down the stairs, one by one, until she was at the bottom. She took in a shaky breath. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hands.

He was right in front of her, breathing down on her. His breath reeked of beer. Gabriella turned away and tried to keep herself composed.

"Look at me," He demanded. She fought back tears. She couldn't. "_Now_,"

Gabriella couldn't. It was a bad mistake. In what seemed like slow motion, he grabbed her by the hair, and pushed her against the wall. Gabriella yelled when pain struck her back and head. "Don't pull this shit with me, Gabriella! You're damn lucky I don't kick your ass out of the house right now," He turned her head towards him. Her head lopped to the side. She couldn't even get any words out. Tears were falling down her face. George's lips pursed, and, with a grunt, he gave her a painful blow to the stomach. He hit her so hard that the wind was knocked out of her. With a gasp, Gabriella fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. She moaned and choked back tears. George stood there, panting heavily.

"I swear if you are late again, you will be sorry you ever came home. Go to your room. I don't want to see your face." With that, he stumbled into family room and sat down in his brown leather chair.

Gabriella was still on the ground, gasping for air. With a few struggles, she finally got up and stumbled up the stairs and to her room. She closed her door and fell down against it. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was no use. She started sobbing.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel. She wished she could end it all now. No one would even miss her. In fact, everyone would be happier without her. She thought about this until she realized. There was only one person that even showed a little bit of concern for her. The one who's eyes looked like the sea. The one who's gaze made her want to melt. The one who could truly help her.

_Troy. _

**What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! An official chapter is coming soon, promise! **

**Much love,**

**Alyssa xx**


	5. Sneak Peek 4

Here's the last sneak peek before the official first chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Broken Soul, Guarded Heart

Sneak Peek #4

**Troy's POV**

"Come on, dance with me." Troy smiled, holding out his hand to Gabriella. Only Troy Bolton would ask a girl to dance with him on the rooftop garden at night. And not just any girl.

Gabriella giggled, feeling shy for a moment before she took his hand. "You're crazy, you know that?" She put her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand holding his. Troy's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. She giggled again. Troy had never heard a laugh that sounded so angelic.

"What? You've never seen an East High Wildcat do this?" He smiled at her and they started move; slowly, around the roof.

"Never," Gabriella smirked.

"Well, it must be your lucky night," Troy winked. Gabriella looked away, blushing.

"It seems like you have a lot of time to spare here. I mean, who even knew there was a garden on the roof, unless you actually looked for it...or maybe you're hiding something?"

Troy laughed, letting go of her waist and spinning her around. She came back to him, perfectly. "Yeah, I'm really part of the gardening club. It's my special talent."

"Oh, I see. You're pretty crafty. This is definitely not what I expected from Troy Bolton." She smiled.

"Ha, ha. Why, thank you. If I thought you were actually telling the truth, I would believe you."

Gabriella giggled. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "Troy, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you're with Kayla. She's got you whipped. You don't think she'll get mad?"

"Nah, Kayla's so oblivious to half the things that go on. Unless it involves me or herself. Besides, it was worth it to take you up here tonight. Moments like this usually never happened with her." Troy's eyebrows ceased, thinking. Then, he let her turn again. This time, as if in slow motion, he saw her spin slowly, her yellow and pink printed dress twirling with her. He saw her content smile as as turned with the wind. Her brown eyes were shining with the glow of the moonlight. It was a feeling of awe. She came back, softly falling into him. She looked up into his eyes and saw what he was seeing. Beauty.

"Troy, I-" Gabriella stopped when she saw Troy's hand come up and push her black curls out of her face. He stared at her, taking in all her wonderful features. Before he realized what was happening, he began leaning in. She leaned into him, coming closer and closer..

"Troy?" A voice called from behind him. They both snapped back to reality and looked over.

Kayla.

_Shit._

Kayla, with a glare and then a look of angry, turned on her heel and walked away.

"Kayla, wait.." Troy let go of Gabriella's hand. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll see you around, okay?" And with that, Troy run after Kayla.

Gabriella stood alone. The only moment where she had never felt something so strong and it was gone, just like that.

What do you think? Let me know in the reviews :)

Stay tuned for the first chapter this week!

Much love,

Alyssa xx


	6. Story Trailer

**Hey everyone :) Here's a little story trailer to hold you over until next weekend when I finally upload the first chapter! Cheesy, I know, but I like story trailers! Hope you enjoy it! :]**

**Broken Soul, Guarded Heart**

**Story Trailer**

_Trailer opens with a young Gabriella hiding in the closet; trying not to sob; footsteps approaching_

_Silence. Then the door swings open and it cuts off._

_Shows a teenage Gabriella walking down the halls of East High, alone._

_'_How would you be able to live with yourself when the life you were living was nothing but dull and hollow?'

_Shows popular kids snickering at Gabriella during lunch; Gabriella being tripped by one of the girls_

_Pan to Gabriella hiding in the bathroom, crying; a razor in her shaking hand_

'What would you do if you were living a life of hell?'

"Little Miss Montez trying to flee from us again. How pathetic."

_Shows Kayla mocking Gabriella in the hallway; shows Gabriella trying her best not to cry_

'No one understood the pain you faced every second of every day of your life.'

_Pan to Gabriella's stepfather, slapping Gabriella; cursing_

"She just wants pity from everyone because her mom left her behind."

_Shows Gabriella eating all alone_

'You were forced to tell everyone that your life was a lie.'

_Shows Gabriella crying as George pushes her up against a wall, threatening her_

"I swear if you tell anyone what happened, you will be sorry, do you heard me?"

'No one would understand.'

_Shows Gabriella's bruises in her hips_

'But what if there was hope?'

_Shows Troy Bolton pulling Kayla back before she starts teasing Gabriella_

"Leave her alone, okay?" You're being ridiculous."

'What if someone gave you a fighting chance?'

_Shows Troy taking Gabriella's hand in his_

"Gabriella, I want to help you."

_Shows Gabriella faintly smiling_

'What if it was possible to be loved, even when you didn't feel worthy?'

_Shows Troy leaning in to kiss Gabriella._

"Scars or not, I think you're absolutely beautiful. You deserve to be loved and if I'm the only one who will love you then I'll take that chance."

_Shows Gabriella laughing as Troy picks her up and spins her around_

"Troy, I think I'm falling in love with you."

_'_What if that love made you feel alive?'

_Shows Troy kissing each of Gabriella's scars_

"I love you."

'What if that love meant making sacrifices?'

_Shows George approaching Troy and threatening him_

"Stay out of Gabriella's life but you will be sorry you ever laid eyes on her."

'What if that love meant hurting the ones you loved most?'

_Shows Gabriella on the rooftop garden with Troy, struggling not to cry_

"Troy, you need to stay out of my life. I'm sorry."

'What if that love tore you apart and hit you in the deepest, darkest core?'

_Shows Troy frantically looking for Gabriella_

"Gabriella...?"

_Shows Gabriella on the floor in the bathroom, blood running down her arm_

_Shows Troy finding her unconscious, trying to wake her up_

"Someone, please help! She needs help right now!"

_Shows Gabriella crying_

"I just can't do this anymore."

'What if love was fleeting...and beautiful?'

_Shows Troy pushing Gabriella's hair aside and kissing her slowly, from her neck to her lips_

"I want to spend every second of every day making you feel loved again."

_Shows Gabriella smiling and laughing as Troy held her._

"I've never felt like this with anyone before."

'What if love meant facing the darkest consequences?'

_Shows George punching Troy, fades to Troy on the floor, in pain_

_Shows Gabriella screaming as she tries to help Troy_

_Fade out_

What would you do? How would you find the will to live?

This is the story about a girl with a soul, now broken

_Shows Gabriella's bruises all over her back _

Guarded by the one who made her feel like she's never felt before

_Shows Gabriella holding onto Troy, kissing him_

"Please, don't leave me. I love you."

_Fade out._

End.

**What did you think? Are you excited? Let me know in the reviews! I would've put more thought into it but I really wanted to post this for you! The first chapter will be going up next week; stay tuned!**

**Much love,**

**Alyssa xx**


End file.
